MoonLight, Lady of the Night 'Book One' Mists and Shadows
by Ithilquessir
Summary: WARNING: SEXY BADASS LORD GARMADON!
1. Chapter 1 intro

_**Introducing the main character(s)**_

_**Name(s): MoonLight Crescent SilverWolf/Houndi/Ithíl **_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Wolf demon/enchantress/elf**_

_**Eye color: Hazel-green (hard most of the day/red-sands color when angry or it randomly changes/soft at night)**_

_**Love interest: Zane (redikai)**_

_**Master: Set**_

_**People she's attached to: Garmadon, Set, Lloyd, anyone else**_

_**She gets very angry.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Rhyme

_The Rhyme_

_Moon_

I sat next to Lloyd while he was playing _'Amnesia'_. Garmadon was on the other side. He had his arm around me so that I didn't feel lonely. Earlier today, I was filled with anger and grief. I'm fine now.

Garmadon may not wear a shirt, but he is warm. He smiled when I was close to falling asleep.

_**Next morning…**_

This was the weirdest day ever.

Why

We met Grell

Grell is so damn annoying. No matter how much we try to tolerate him, he always has to make a big entry. Stephano (see Pewdiepie) always said, "My God, he's annoying!" I find it very hilarious. The scissors flying everywhere is a little much, but ether way, it's funny.

[Yes, Zane I'm going say the creepy rhyme!]

Grell twirled into the room singing what sounded like a creepy rhyme,

"_Blood red moonlight, starless night, starless night, starless_

_Evil creatures jump out and bite, ending the living in lines and rows, lines and rows_

_Very soon there shall be more _

_Blood and gore stain the ground, hear thy evil demon's roar, demon's roar, demon's_

_No where to run, no where to hide, only death by your side_

_Giant serpent gulp you whole, he's a bad snakey, bad snakey, bad_

_Serpent venom, hot as flame, thy flesh shall burn to ashes, burn to ashes, burn_

_On thy ashes, death should know, people dead row by row_

_Darker days you shall see, the overlord shall be free, shall be free, shall_

_Shall unite, you, Undertaker and I, for darkness shall arise, shall arise, shall."_

Zane grabs my arm, "Moon can I talk to you for a second?" He pulls me around the corner. "This guy is a creep."

I glared at him, "He's not that bad, Zane."

"He thinks he's a girl Moon!"

"Ryuga is trying to think of a way to have him realize that he's a guy."

"When is Undertaker coming?"

I looked at him weird, "As soon as he can gather all of his stuff."

Grell was prancing around the room saying something about trousers.

Lloyd looked at me funny, "Did he just say that he loves trousers?"

Skales decided to chime in, "Ha, ha, ha, trousers!"

Ryuga jumped out and yelled, "I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL PISTOL WHIP THE NEXT GUY WHO SAYS TROUSERS!"

_**Sorry it took so long.**_

_**I want you guys to figure out the meaning of the rhyme.**_

_**Then, I tell you if you're correct.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Grell's Realization

_Grell's Realization_

Moon

I know that Grell thinks he's a girl.

Ryuga couldn't take it anymore so he gently broke the news to Grell,

"Grell, have noticed that you're a guy?"

Grell laughed, "What makes you say that, honey?"

"Look again, _honey_."

Grell took this all in. He sat down. He thought for a while before choosing his words carefully,

"I can't believe that _I_ though I was a woman and here I am, feeling like a dumbass, not knowing what to do and how to act."

Lloyd shrugged, "That won't matter. Just be yourself minus the girly stuff."

Garmadon looked at me. I knew we were thinking the same thing, "Oh shit"

_**Later after a long time of playing Grand Theft Auto…**_

I couldn't help laughing at what Lloyd does every time he plays it,

"FUUUUUUCK OOOOFF! DIIIIIE PROSTITUTES! Ha, ha no SpongeBob that's wrong, that's so wrong."

"Thanks for doing this guys."

"Anytime Grell. It's better than watching myself as a lego, which I'm NOT!"

Skales poked his head from behind the sofa.

Then, got up and walked away.

…?

Yeeeah… I don't know ether.

By the way, I received an invitation to the '_Moonlight Heart and Soul'_

It's located on a beautiful mountain that was carved in by demon's of the light and elves.

Single people go there to have a good time and find someone to love….

By their song

Grell has an invitation too.

_**Hello**_

_**I'm trying to hint something here!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Nil Se'n La

_Níl Sé'n Lá_

_Zane_

We received an invitation to the _'Moonlight Heart and Soul'_

It's located on a mountain that was carved into the good demons and elves.

Romanic archways

Enchanting gardens

_Moonlight is very pretty…_

Uh…yeah

It's where people like us that are single find someone to love…

By their song

It isn't just for singles

_**Later that night…**_

I wandered through the archways while harmonizing song filled the air.

I was looking for Moon.

So

To make this shorter

Grell found this beautiful, young, Redheaded, Hazel eyed woman

They danced to Níl Sé'n La

And now

He wants to see her again

And the next one is a week after Christmas…

On the Cold Moon…

And he can't wait that long….

And refuses to spend Christmas without her….

Oh my Gad

Well, that was then

**Now**

_**Christmas Eve 7:30 PM**_

Moon had issues that she worked out so that we can now be "lovers" on Christmas Eve.

She had tolerance issues

Her tolerance of Einon (see DragonHeart)

It's worked out and she's back to calling him Durza

(She calls Garmadon 'Itachi')

Well, you have a Merry Christmas

Moon will take over after Christmas


	5. Chapter 5 Chinese Dragon

_Chinese Dragon on Morning of New Year's Eve _

Zane

Today Moon is performing in the Morning New Year's Eve Grand Opening.

Yesterday, she was chosen to be the Chinese Dragon.

It's the most important part of the performance.

Rynoh was running around excitedly, "Today is going to be AMAZING!" Zylus laughed, "Hey, Moon can we see your costume?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… NO!"

Then, we heard Syria (Skales' wife) from the other room,

"Ithíl, come and practice in your costume! I also need to do your hair!"

"I'm coming!"

We tried to follow her but, we were stopped by the Soto Twins.

Dan and Reiki

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Are you trying to see the dragon? Dan, I think they're trying to see the dragon."

"I think they are, Reiki. No one shall bestow the dragon."

"No one"

"Of any part…"

"…or any hour…"

"…Of today"

"You need to wait until the Grand Opening!"

They left to get ready.

_**Later…**_

We were watching the performance.

Everyone stared in awe as Moon danced with such grace.

She had white, silver and gold clip-on hair extensions and a gold and red kimono with really, really big sleeves to the point where they look like wings.

The dangling bow ribbons were braided to look like a tail.

She had a headdress with the horns of a dragon.

Afterwards, we greeted her with excitement.

Set was in tears, "Moon, I am so proud of you!" He hugs her tightly.

"What about us?"

Moon looked passed Set, "SADIE!" She ran up and hugged Sadie.

She hugged Carter as well.

While calling him a butt

I walked up to her (slightly blushing)

I told her how beautiful she looked…

I gained a kiss

YES!


End file.
